Toa Tunes
by Bluest-of-Jayys
Summary: Onewa goes on a little musical journey. What do the Toa Metru have on their personal music players? Rated T for language at the beginning.


**Toa Tunes**

**Nerdgirl-hime**

"...Let's go to the party hear our buddy's the DJ, don't forget my lipstick, I left it in your ashtray, I like you a lot, lot, all we want is..."

"Nuju, what the flying fuck are you singing?" Onewa yanked a pristine, white, earbud (pretty much everything that guy owned was some form of "neat" or "clean") out of the Toa Metru of Ice's audio receptor and placed it in his own. His eyes widened as he yanked it out again.

"Shit, man! What is this?" He cried in surprise, throwing the earbud back at Nuju. "And more importantly, why are you, the prim, proper, and prudent Toa of ice, listening to something like this?"

"Nokama showed me the song and I happened to like it. Big whoop." Nuju replied. "It's 'BoyzBoyzBoyz' by Lady GaGa." He replaced the earbud and continued to sing. "...With hairspray and denim, and boys boys boys! We love them! We love them!"

Onewa shook his head and left. Maybe Nuju was off whatever meds he was on, if he was on any to begin with. Onewa turned a corner and bumped into Matau, listening to his own mp3 player.

"Hey, man. Watch it." Onewa said.

"Eversorry, rockbrother." Matau replied. "I was just sidetracked by my music-player."

"Oh really? What are you listening to?"

"'Gomenasai' by T.A.T.U." Matau handed him an earbud. "Gomenasai for everything, Gomenasai, I know I let you down..."

Onewa yanked the bud out of his ear. "What the hell? That's such a depressing song!"

"So?"

"You're... Matau! You're the spunky, crazy, hyper character on our team! Augh!" He grabbed Matau by the shoulders. "So why are you listening to something depressing like this?"

"Because..." Matau started to tear up. "It's... beautiful..." He buried his face in the stone Toa's chest, sobbing. "Am I not allowed to enjoylike prettybeautiful things? Huh? Speaksay it isn't so, rockbrother! Wauuugh!"

"Okay, okay!" Onewa snapped, shoving Matau off. "Geroff me! Go enjoy your emo music or whatever." He sped away, leaving Matau sobbing on the floor.

_What the heck is wrong with everyone today?_ Onewa wondered. _Nuju's gone GaGa and Matau went emo... I'm surprised!_ He walked into the common room and found Nokama, sitting on the couch listening to her own mp3 player.

"Hi Onewa!" She greeted. "What's up?"

"Just a little baffled." Onewa replied. "I recently had the pleasure of talking to Nuju and Matau. Both of them were listening to music."

"That doesn't sound baffling, both of them like music..."

"Ah, but it's about the music they like." Onewa sighed. "Nuju's listening to 'BoyzBoyzBoyz' by Lady GaGa, and Matau's listening to T.A.T.U.'s 'Gomenasai'. It's crazy! Am I the only sane one here?"

Nokama fiddled with her music player's wire. "It's not like it's really that surprising... Everyone has their tastes."

Onewa looked at her skeptically. "Oh yeah? What's your taste?" He asked, crossing his arms.

Nokama smiled brightly, plucking an earbud out of her audio receptor and handing it to Onewa. "It's awesome, have a listen!"

Onewa put the bud in his ear and immediately the sound of crashing guitars assailed him. "Wake me c'mon, wake up now I, want to cut all my strings and break!" He promptly yanked the bud out of his ear.

"What is this? Why are you listening to this?"

"It's 'Puppet' by Thousand Foot Krutch. Why? I think it's a cool song..." Nokama answered.

"Nevermind. Mata Nui, everyone's off their rocker today." Onewa stood up and briskly left the room. _I swear, sometimes, I'm the only sane Toa on this team. Gah! Maybe Vakama or Whenua can bring some of the "normal" back here. Look, there's Vakama now!_

He spied Vakama in the kitchen, listening to his music player and dancing with a mop.

"Yo, Vak, whatcha listening to?"

"Myyyy, myyyy, myyyy, Delilah! Whyyyy, whyyyy, whyyyy, Delilah? Sooooo, before they come to break down the dooooor... Forgive me Delilah, I just couldn't take any moooore!" Vakama twirled around and dipped the mop in front of Onewa. Noticing his teammate's arrival, he briskly regained his composure and coughed. "Hello, Onewa."

"What's the song?"

"Tom Jones's 'Delilah'."

"Why, did you get dumped?"

"What? No! Never!" Vakama exclaimed. "Dume loaned me this Tom Jones CD, and... Uh, I got hooked."

"That's wonderful. So why the mop?" Onewa motioned to the mop Vakama was still holding. Embarrassed, Vakama chucked the mop away.

"I just felt like dancing, and I was cleaning the kitchen then, so..."

"...You burst out in a fit of passion and boogied down with a mop? You're a great role model, boss." Onewa pat the fire Toa on the shoulder and walked away before Vakama could hurl a fireball at him.

_Okay, forget Vakama. Maybe Whenua will be listening to something normal. _

He found the Toa Metru of Earth reading a book and listening to his music player in the study. Onewa clapped Whenua on the back in greeting. "Hey, glow-head. Whatcha doin'?

"Reading." Whenua held up his book. "'The Brothers Karamazov.'"

"Okay, so what are you listening to?" Onewa questioned. Without waiting for an answer, he took one of Whenua's earbuds and stuck it in his audio receptor.

"Vittorio Monti's 'Csàrdàs'." Replied Whenua. Onewa's blue eyes widened and glittered, and he enveloped the earth Toa in a crushing bear hug. "Wha-?"

"I LOVE YOU, BOY."

END

* * *

_AN: Just a little lulz to brighten everyone's day. To reiterate...  
Nuju: BoyzBoyzBoyz - Lady GaGa  
Matau: Gomenasai - T.A.T.U  
Nokama: Puppet - Thousand Foot Krutch  
Vakama: Delilah - Tom Jones  
Whenua: Csàrdàs - Vittorio Monti_

_Whenua's the only one who had any song pertaining to his personality. I just think he'd like that song. It's good, you should go listen to it. :3_

_Oh yeah, and I own nothing but the story. But I wish I did.  
_


End file.
